


This Isn't The Notebook.

by superbella99



Series: Life with the boys [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Reader, Dean Loves Food, Dean is a Little Shit, F/M, Fighting, Relationship with Dean, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, you and dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superbella99/pseuds/superbella99
Summary: After a long day in the bunker your at your breaking point, so when Dean gets on your nerves you get into a fight.Ends fluffy I promise ;)





	This Isn't The Notebook.

“Don’t touch me.” You screamed as you barged into the library, disrupting the peaceful silence.  
“Y/N listen, I don’t know ok, and I'll fix it. I'll go right now.” Dean replied, his voice drenched in regret. You turned around to face him, crossing your arms in front of your chest.  
“No, it’s too late, you can’t waltz in here and then just leave again after you did something wrong.” You hurled back.  
“Seriously?” He asked back, hoping you could move past it, he didn't want it to end like this.  
“Seriously Dean, that was the last doughnut and I was saving it. I’ve been craving it’s chocolaty goodness all day. And what did you have to do, you had to eat it.” You replied sharply. You turned back around and strode over to the table, needing some support.  
“Y/N, baby, look I’m sorry like I said I'll go now and get you a new one.” He begged as he walked over and placed his hand on your upper arm.  
“Save it.” You struck back, whipping your arm out of his touch.

Sam sat at the table watching the exchange. If he wasn’t constantly around you and his brother he would have believed this to be a miss quote from some heartbreaking romantic comedy. But nope, Dean had just been an asshole as always and had eaten the doughnut you had been saving.  
Dean and you fighting always ended with dramatic steaming matches about nothing of importance. Sam knew that you loved each other and that your relationship was not going to end anytime soon, if ever, but every time he worried.   
This time he just chuckled to himself before interjecting to try and calm you down.   
“Calm down, this isn’t the notebook.”   
“But did you see what he did, and this isn’t the first time. He ate my Oreos last week, and my leftover burger the week before that.” You were beyond pissed at this point. Sam winced at your words.  
"Um, that was me actually."  
"Samuel Winchester, really? I thought you of all people would know that I always get no mayo and extra lettuce, what did it have on it?"  
"No mayor and double the lettuce." He knew he was in trouble big time now.  
"Ughhhh I fucking hate you two."  
Dean gave Sam a face indicating this was the time, and off the two brothers ran as if they were ten again. Dodging through the long corridors trying to avoid the punishment of no dinner and an early bedtime.  
Just another long day in the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> wow. it started out as a breakup fic then morphed into the boys eating all the food, oh well. I hope you like it. I'm sorry if the burger preferences are different than yours, I had to add specifics for the context, sorry.


End file.
